TEEN TITANS DRUNKFIC
by RobotcFan1
Summary: The Titans go on Drunk adventures in this new series. Some chaps include: Car crashes, Rae and Star break into Taco Bell, Kid Flash proposes to Jinx, and more.
1. The Titans Will Drink More And More

Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire sat around their couch. Starfire grabbed Robin.

Star: YOU! YOU! YOU! ...are a red person......

Starfire fell over. Robin got out his communicator.

Robin: Calling All Titans! I NEEDA.....BURRITO.

Raven: BEAST BOY! YOUR GREEN! HAHAHA! HAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE A PEA.

Cyborg: HAHAHAHA! HE DOES! HE DOES!

Beast Boy: SCREW YOU GUYS.

Beast Boy says that looking the wrong way.

Beast Boy: Where did you go?..........I'm gonna go check my emails.

Beast Boy got on the computer to check his emails.

Beast Boy: WOW! Someone wants 2 billion dollars for a Batman plushie! I'm gonna get it.....for Birdie....I mean Ribonnnn.

Cyborg: His name is Batgirl!

Robin: NO! MY NAME IS DICK GRAYSON!

Robin yelled his secret identity name out the window.

Robin: MY NAME IS DICK GRAYSON! DICK GRAYSON! DICK GRAYSON!

Raven: HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE FUNNNNNYYYY!

Raven puked.

Starfire: C'MON RAVEN! LETS DANCE!

Starfire grabbed Raven's arm and the two fell. They started puking.

Cyborg: EWWWW! YOU GUYS ARE ON THE DIRTY FLOOR! PUKE ON THE CLEAN FLOOR....LIKE IN MY ROOM OR SOMETHING.

Kid Flash ran into the room!

Kid Flash: I GOT YOU A BURRITO ROBIN!

He saw the beer.

Kid Flash: DRINKIN TIME!

Kid Flash drank it.

30 MINUTES LATER.

Kid Flash: You know what Cyborg! I never saw how pretty you were!

Cyborg: Let's go into my room!

The two ran into the room.

Robin: Let's invite all of our villains over to share this burrito.

Starfire: Let's take the car!

Raven, Starfire, and Robin went into the car. It started up. They drove right into a bank's wall. They sat their for a moments. Starfire turned to face Robin.

Starfire To Robin: SHHHHH.........

The Cops came and Raven levitated their underwear into a tree.

THE END!!!

(P.S.: Imagine them as Chibis and this will be more funny!) 


	2. While Eating Tacos,

Raven and Starfire stood in front of a Taco Bell!

Starfire: I AM HUNGRY!

Raven: THEY....are closed.

Starfire picked up a rock and threw it into a window.

Raven: MAKE A BIGGER WHOLE. AZARATH. METRION. ZIN-.....I like your hair, Starfire.

Starfire shot a starbolt into a window.

Raven: Let's eat some Tacos!

The two walked in.

Starfire fell 3 times as she went into the kitchen.

Raven took a taco shell. She put beans all in it.

Raven: WALLA! MY NEW INVENTION. THE FART TACO!

Starfire ate it.

Starfire: It would taste better if-

Raven: Shhhhh.....talk quieter.

Starfire: IT WOULD TASTE BETTER IF YOU DIDN'T FILL IT WITH YOUR BLOOD FROM YOUR KNUCKLES.

Raven: Look! A PERSHON!

It was the Taco Bell manager. He saw it was broken into and wanted to check it out.

Raven: Starfire! HIDE!

Starfire: Where!

Raven: On The ro-

Starfire puked and fell over.

Raven: Hehehehe......you drunk...

The man came in.

Raven levitated a knife into his head.

Raven: OOPS!

Starfire woke up.

Starfire: OH MY GOSH! WHAT DO WE DO!

Raven: Shhh. Let him sleep.

Raven got a knife and cut open the man's head.

Starfire: EWWW! IT LOOKS LIKE THE INSIDE OF A PERSON'S HEAD!.

Raven put beans in the man's head and then stitched him up.

Raven: ALL BETTER! LET'S GO HOME!

Raven and Starfire got into a car. They drove off. They crashed into the same Taco Bell.

Starfire: Hey look a Taco Bell! I AM HUNGRY!

Raven: THEY.......are closed.

Starfire fell into the already broken into window. Raven followed.

Raven: HEY LOOK! BEAN BRAIN! I KNEW HE WAS BETTER! HE FOLLOWED US TO THIS TACO BELL!

THE END!!!

(P.S.: Imagine them as chibis. It'll be funnier) 


	3. Singing wrong Lady GaGa Lyrics,

Cyborg was driving his car into circles.

Starfire: Cy-Cy-Cy-Cy---Black Robot Man..

Cyborg: W-W-What?

Starfire: W-W-Where are w-w-we g-g-go-going?

Cyborg: The Taco Bell Mothership, MEXICO.

He crashes into a telephone pole.

Raven: OH NO!

She smashes her beer bottle on the seat.

Raven: NOOO! I'LL SAVE YOU CAPTAIN MORGAN!

Raven starts licking the seat.

Robin(Communicator): TITANS! TROUBLE!

Starfire: OH! MY GOD! THIS THING IS SAYING WORDS TO ME!

Robin(Communicator): Did you guys get drunk again?

Cyborg: How do me make music?

He sarts smashing the car.

Cyborg(singing): POPPA! POPPA RATS SING! PROMISE I WILL CLEAN! BUT, I'M NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL THAT BIKE IS MINE!

Starfire and Raven join.

Starfire & Raven(singing): I LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I'LL FOLLOW YOU UNTIL YOU LICK ME!

All 3(singing): POPPA! POPPA RAISE, RAPE, RATS SING!

Each of the three say one of the altrenative endings.

Robin(communicator): That's it. I'm going back to Batman.

(Author's Note: Short Chapter, I know. But, I'm tired.) 


End file.
